Blog użytkownika:Etna Sezef/Rozdział V Odbywam rozmowę z Panem Podziemia...
Zmaterializowałam się tuż przed samym Hadesem, bogiem Podziemia, siedzącym na swoim czarnym obsydianowym tronie. -Witaj Etno. Jak tam podróż? NICO Już byliśmy blisko miejsca gdzie mieliśmy zrobić postój, gdy poczułem, że Etna puszcza moją rękę. A może ktoś ją pociągnął? Nie wiem, ale to było tak gwałtowne, że nie zdążyłem zareagować. Sami z Percy'm pojawiliśmy się w lesie zdezorientowani tym co się przed chwilą stało. -Gdzie Etna?- spytał z troską w głosie Percy- Co z nią zrobiłeś idioto ?!?!- wrzeszczał na mnie jakby to była moja wina. -Nie wiem co się stało. Nagle jakby coś nią szarpnęło i puściła moją dłoń, ale żyje, bo nie wyczuwam jej śmierci. Zaraz zaraz-zamyśliłem się. Wyczuwałem jej duszę w Podziemiu, ale żywą- Co ona robi w Podziemiu- powiedziałem niechcący na głos. -Jak to w Podziemiu!? Co chce od mojej siostry TWÓJ ojciec?!?! -Nie wiem, ale jeżeli będziesz się tak na mnie wściekać to nic nie zdziałamy!- uspokoił się trochę, ale to go nie przekonywało w 100 procentach. Sam nie miałem pojęcia po co Hades zadał sobie tyle trudu, aby ją ściągnąć aż tak głęboko... Prosto do pałacu! Co ona tam robi?! Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na kolejną podróż cieniem, więc pozostaje nam czekać i wierzyć, że Bóg Podziemia nie chce jej zrobić krzywdy. -To co teraz robimy?- spytał Percy mając nadzieję, że dam mu jakąś racjonalną odpowiedź jednak ja odpowiedziałem tylko to: -Musimy czekać- zrobił wielkie oczy ze zdziwienia, ale nic nie powiedział i razem w milczeniu rozbiliśmy obóz. ETNA -Dlaczego mnie tu ściągnąłeś?!- chciałam żeby zabrzmiało to groźnie, ale wyszło jak pisk małej kaczuszki. -Muszę z tobą porozmawiać. Oczywiście nie mam złych zamiarów. Jak już porozmawiamy to odeślę cię do twojego brata i mojego syna.- zapewniał mnie Pan Podziemia -Czego chcesz?- czułam do niego pogardę. Odłączył mnie od przyjaciół żeby ze mną pogadać no po prostu szczyt głupoty. -Chciałem cię ostrzec- zrobił trochę zdegustowaną minę, najwyraźniej nie podoba się mu moje zachowanie.'' I dobrze'' pomyślałam.- czeka was wiele niebezpieczeństw...- przerwałam mu: -Jakbyśmy o tym nie wiedzieli. Przecież bogowie chcą nas powybijać! -Nie przerywaj mi smarkulo!- Nagle przeszedł mnie strach. Oczywiście nie żebym się wcześniej nie bała ale to... lepiej nie mówić- Nie nie chcą, znaczy.... oczywiście chcą, ale nie ze względu na Kalipso. Oni... My chociaż to trudno przyznać boimy się was, a teraz jak jedna tytanid do was dołączyła to naprawdę jesteście zagrożeniem dla nas dla Olimpu i nawet ja, kryjąc się tu w Podziemiu nie jestem bezpieczny.- wyjaśnił -A więc o to wam chodzi- uśmiechnęłam się głupio- wy po prostu, najzwyczajniej w świecie się nas boicie... Boicie się małych głupich herosków. -Nie pozwalasz sobie na za dużo pyskaty dzieciaku?- chciałam zaprotestować, jestem pyskata i to bardzo. -Dobrze. Czy możesz mnie odesłać z powrotem do Nica i Percey'ego? -Zaraz zaraz, mam jeszcze jedną rzecz dla ciebie- i podał mi miecz ze stygijskiego żelaza. Podobny do tego który ma Nico. -Dlaczego dajesz mi ten miecz przecież ja już mam...- dotknęłam swojego boku, ale tam nie było żadnej broni, najwyraźniej zapomniałam zabrać miecza gdy się pospiesznie pakowałam. Przyjęłam więc miecz od Hadesa.- Odeślesz mnie teraz? -A w sprawie tego to... nie nie odeślę cię. W tym pałacu jest tajemny portal, który przetransportuje cię do którego miejsca chcesz. -Ty sobie żartujesz?- ale gdy zobaczyłam jego twarz zrozumiałam, o n nie żartował, a ja będę musiała włóczyć się po tym pałacu i szukać jakiegoś durnego portalu. PERCY Nie mogłem zasnąć. Co prawda rozbiliśmy z Nico dwa namioty i każdy miał swój, a w moim było szczególnie przytulnie, oczywiście było tak przytulnie jak może być w namiocie. Obwiniałem Nico za to, że zgubił Etnę w tej otchłani, a ona teraz wałęsa się po podziemiu samotna... Przecież ona nawet walczyć nie potrafi. W pierwszym dniu, a właściwie kiedy się obudziła nie nauczyła się niczego, bo poznawała obóz, a wieczorem Leo postanowił się zabić spadając z wysokości. Uratowała go. Gdyby nie ona Leo by zginął. Wiem to było głupie, że cały obóz pozwolił jej się nim zająć. Staliśmy jak bezradni śmiertelnicy. Wszyscy byliśmy tak zaskoczeni, że nawet domek Apollina się nie otrząsnął i nie pomógł. Dopiero gdy Etna zemdlała oprzytomnieliśmy. Nawet Annabeeth stała jak wryta. Przecież Leo nie żył, Nico wyczuwał jego duszę w Hadesie... a jednak czół, że z śmiercią Leona jest coś nie w porządku i miał rację. Leo opowiedział mi jak to Festus wstrzyknął mu Lekarstwo Lekarza- umarł, ale powrócił do żywych i powrócił po Kalipso. Byłem aż tak głupi. Zakochała się we mnie, a ja o niej zapomniałem. Jednak on dotrzymał obietnicy, którą jej złożył. Przysięga tchem ostatnim dochowana będzie. To o niego chodziło. Leo stawił czoła śmierci i ją oszukał, a jak wiemy z mitologii jest to bardzo niebezpieczne- kolejny powód aby nas zabić za to, że stworzyliśmy Lekarstwo Lekarza. Tak rozmyślając w końcu zasnąłem jednak sny nie były lepsze od rzeczywistości, w sumie to sny u herosów to niestety wędrowanie pomiędzy różnymi miejscami i oglądanie kolejnych horrorów, jakbyśmy mieli ich za mało gdy nie śpimy. A więc zobaczyłem Etnę. Chodziła po pałacu Hadesa, tylko nie wiedziałem po co. Co ten parszywy bóg jej rozkazał, nie wiem może żeby znalazła coś dla niego tak jak kiedyś Persefona mi, Nico i Thali? W każdym razie spróbowałem się odezwać: -Etno słyszysz mnie?- podskoczyła jakby ją ktoś poraził- najwyraźniej tak... -Co ty tu robisz Percy? Jak się tu znalazłeś?- w tej chwili musiałem jej tłumaczyć o snach herosów i tym, że w nich możemy się przemieszczać. -Słuchaj Percy, to ni wina Nico... -Ale on cię puścił! -To Hades oderwał mnie od niego i sprowadził do pałacu, żeby mnie ostrzec i dać mi to- pokazała mi miecz. -Ale dlaczego ciebie nie odesłał z powrotem, a ty włóczysz się po tych korytarzach? -Hades dał mi wyzwanie. Muszę znaleźć tajmeny portal, który ukryty jest gdzieś w tym pałacu -Ty sobie żartujesz.- powiedziałem z niedowierzeniem- Ale po co? Niestety nie usłyszałem odpowiedzi, bo Nico postanowił mnie obudzić. -Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? -Jest już 3 po południu! -Ale za to ja rozmawiałem z Etną i on musi szukać jakiegoś tajemnego portalu w Podziemiu, by wrócić do nas. Tylko czy taki w ogóle istnieje? -Percy ja... nie wiem, nigdy o takim nie słyszałem ani takiego nie znalazłem, a wiesz przecież, że dużo się wałęsałem po pałacu. -No to mamy problem, zresztą nie pierwszy, patrz- za jego plecami szła armia potworów. Mam nadzieję, że się spodobało:) liczę, że napiszecie co jest źle, a ja postaram się poprawić. Czekam na komentarze pozytywne jak i negatywny, ponieważ nie uważam się za mistrza pisania :D ~Etna Sezef Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach